Just Us
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Something I wrote when I was a rookie. Shiznat, Smut, all the good stuff. Hope u like ;)


**Hey guys. So I found this old fanfic I wrote a while back but never published so I figured it would be a laugh to go ahead a put it out there. See how it floats. This was my very first attempt at something like this, and I'm sure some of you will agree after you've read that I've gotten a lot better. Now it's not bad, so don't get the wrong idea. Not gonna bore you with anymore talkin'. So please, R&R. **

**Enjoy the show ;)**

_Shizuru slide open the door to the student council room, jumping slightly as she noticed Natsuki sitting at her desk. Shizuru giggled softly at the sight of Natsuki as she slept, her mouth slightly open, resting her head on her right hand. Shizuru closed the door and tip-toed behind the sleeping beauty._

_She leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a sweet voice, "Natsuki." Her warm breath brushed Natsuki's cheek, tangling her fingers through Natsuki's blue silky blue hair. Natsuki groaned as she rustled awake to Shizuru's touch, her green eyes glazed and dreamy. She tilted her head around till her eyes met Shizuru's red gaze._

"_Shizuru? What's going on?" Her voice was full of sleep, obviously she had been sleep for some time._

"_You were nappin'. You were so adorable." Shizuru's words made Natsuki turn away, blush lightly. Shizuru took Natsuki's chin between her thumb and forefinger, turning her back to look at her. She expected some resistance, but Natsuki offered none as Shizuru pressed their lips together. _

_Shizuru broke the kiss to shift the chair completely around, Natsuki looked confused by this sudden action, watching Shizuru's eyes as she leaned over her. "What are you doing Shi-?" her last word was stopped by Shizuru's finger against her lips._

"_Shhh, it's ok Natsuki." She trailed her finger down Natsuki's lips, causing another blush to appear. She slipped her hands inside Natsuki's vest, running her hands up and down her sides. Natsuki shivered to the touch, her moans muffled by another kiss from Shizuru. _

_As Shizuru moved to take off the jacket, Natsuki grabbed her wrists and removed them from the inside of her vest. Shizuru broke the kiss and raised a questioning eyebrow to Natsuki. It was strange for her to stop her advances lately. "What's the matter?"_

"_Here." Natsuki's eyes moved to the door. There was no lock, someone could walk in at any moment. "What if someone comes in?"_

_Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's modesty, it was such a foreign characteristic for her to have whenever they were alone. She brushed Natsuki's cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't worry darling. Everyone is gone for the day. We're the only ones left." She gave a reassuring smile, replacing her hands back into the vest. Natsuki didn't react at all this time. "But if you prefer we could go back to my- mmph." Natsuki took hold of her face and pressed her lips against hers, drowning out Shizuru's words. _

_Shizuru grinned into the kiss, loving the sweet taste of Natsuki's lips. Her tongue slipped inside Natsuki's mouth, dancing with Natsuki's, finding the spots she knew gave Natsuki pleasure. Natsuki groaned low in her throat, her hands sliding down Shizuru's body, fondling her breast with the heel of her hands. Shizuru breath in a heavy sigh, pulling back out of the kiss with an erotic smile. "Oh, I know what you want." She grabbed Natsuki's wrist and pulled her out of the chair, pushing her up against the table._

_She pulled desperately at the folds of Natsuki's vest. Natsuki dropped her hands, allowing Shizuru to push her vest off and discard it to the side. Shizuru took Natsuki's chin between her thumb and finger and angled it up, pressing her lips under her chin and down her neck. Natsuki hissed as Shizuru licked and nipped along her pulse, her other hand traveling along her thighs. She grabbed the back of Natsuki's thighs and lifted her onto the desk, then pulled at the hem of her blue hoodie. _

_Natsuki broke the kiss and raised her hands to allow herself to be disrobed, the hoodie joining her vest on the floor. Shizuru snapped off her lace blue bra and added it to the rapidly growing pill. Natsuki immediately moved to unzip Shizuru's vest, pushing it from her shoulders and tossing it with the others. She wrapped her legs around Shizuru, pulling her into her throbbing core. Slowly, she unbuttoned the lingering bloused, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground._

_Shizuru drew her into a heated kiss with one hand, the other caressing her thighs, tracing patterns along her soft skin. She worked her fingers around Natsuki's skirt, tugging at them. Natsuki untangled her legs and lifted herself from the table, allowing Shizuru to pull off her skirt and panties and discard them. The cold table made her shiver, but she pushed the discomfort out of her mind. Shizuru trailed her tongue up Natsuki's left leg, from her ankle up her calf and thigh, making Natsuki twit and moan from the tickling sensation. She traced around her center, traveling down her right leg to the ankle, the repeating the process in reverse. Natsuki ran her hand through Shizuru's hair, she wanted her tongue inside her pussy so bad she could feel it pooling between her legs. _

"_Please Shizuru," She said, tilting her head back to enjoy Shizuru now nibbling the skin around her core. "Don't tease me." She tugged Shizuru's hair, trying to get her closer to where she wanted her._

_Shizuru shock from her grasp. "Be patient Natsuki." She licked her clit lightly, making Natsuki hiss with pleasure. "I promise, this will be worth waiting for," she whispered before tasting Natsuki's hard clit again. "Now be a good girl and open your legs wider for me." Natsuki complied happily, her hands holding tight the edge of the desk. Shizuru sucked hard on the tight nub of pleasure, flicking it with the tip of her tongue to make Natsuki squirm more. Natsuki's pulled in deep heavy breaths, propping herself on her elbows. Her core grew hotter, desperately wanting to be ravaged without mercy. _

_Shizuru lifted Natsuki's heels onto the edge of the table, pushing her legs wider with one hand, parting her folds with the other. Natsuki cried out as she felt Shizuru's cold tongue inside her hot wet slit, circling slowly at first, then faster. Her gasping breath and erotic sounds making Shizuru smile with pride, egging her to push further inside her over headed center. _

_Shizuru nuzzled in closer to Natsuki, kissing and nibbling at her slit. She slipped her tongue deep inside, she felt the walls contract against her as she licked her insides. Natsuki's grip tightened around the desk, her breath now sharp and heavy. Shizuru continued licking the soaked hold, feeling her walls pulling her deeper inside. She reached one hand around her thigh, her fingers rubbing her warm clit, eliciting more cries from Natsuki. _

"_Fuck… yes… Shizuru!"_

_Shizuru increased her speed, her thumb gaining momentum as she circled her clit vigorously. Her tongue feel deeper inside, she could feel her walls tightening around her tongue as her orgasm rapidly approached. _

"_Shit..ah! Shizuru.. ah.. yes! Shizuru..Ah!" Her walls tightened, pushing Shizuru's tongue out. Natsuki spread cum into Shizuru's face, drenching her with the essence of her orgasm. "Ungh, shit! Ah!" Her body release a few squirts of cum, riding out the intense climax. She breathed a heavy sigh, her body slowly returning from its high. "Mmm…mmm..agh.."_

_Shizuru licked the juices from her lips and Natsuki's thighs, whipping traces from her face on her palm and licking those as well. Natsuki hummed as Shizuru cleaned up her mess, running her fingers through her chestnut hair. Clearing the last drop of juice from Natsuki's leg, Shizuru licked up her slit one last time, raising back to her feet. "That's my Natsuki. I always know what you want." Smiled in her usual kind hearted way, walking her fingers up Natsuki's legs_

_Natsuki took hold of her face and pulled her into a heavy kiss, ravaging her lips, her tongue plundering Shizuru's mouth. They broke apart breathlessly, Natsuki smirking satisfactorily. "That's what I love most about you." She shuffled off the desk, tugging at Shizuru's skirt with two fingers. "I don't think you need these." she whispered, slowing pulling the skirt to the floor. Shizuru stepped over them and kicked the pesky garment away. She climbed onto the desk on her hands and knees, facing the back of the room, her ass high in the air._

_Natsuki planted wet kiss down Shizuru's back, one hand tracing circles around her ass, the other fondling her breast, massaging the soft flesh. Shizuru hissed and moaned, hanging her head, her hair falling over her face. Natsuki slide a hand between Shizuru's legs, cupping her core, the wet heat soaking the palm of her hand. She massaged Shizuru's clit between her fingers, stroking her across her wet slit. Shizuru's twitching quaked the desk, she bite her lip to trap the sound of her low moans, her face becoming flushed._

_Natsuki moved behind Shizuru, taking in her sweet aroma before blowing over her steaming center, making her shiver and hiss more. She ran a finger down her wet slit, "Your already so wet." Natsuki wiggled her slit with her finger, teasing Shizuru without mercy, making her hiss and moan while begging for more. She increased her motions, moving down to massage her hard clit, licking her slit where her fingers had been. She changed her speed and direction to keep Shizuru off balance, keeping her wanting more, and Shizuru made no attempt to control what Natsuki did. _

_Natsuki slowly slide a finger inside Shizuru. She added a second, making Shizuru buck forward then settled back, swallowing the fingers to the knuckle. Her inner muscles tightened, clenching and unclenching around Natsuki's fingers as she pumped them in and out of her. _

"_Natsuki, three." Shizuru begged, the words slipping between her deep throated moans. Natsuki added another finger, filling what little space was left inside. _

_Natsuki increased her speed, thrusting vigorously into her lovers core. Shizuru's cries grew louder, her breath quick and shallow. Natsuki put her lips around Shizuru's clit, sucking the throbbing nub relentlessly. Shizuru cried out again, loader than before, her inner walls tightened more around Natsuki's fingers as she came, nearly crushing them. Her arms collapsing under her and her forehead hit the desk. Natsuki removed her fingers and licked them slowly, tasting the sweet juices spilled all over them._

_Shizuru turned over to sit on the desk, gaining back control of her breathing. Shizuru held her arms open, gesturing for Natsuki to join her on the desk. Natsuki complied, kissing Shizuru soundly, and cuddling with her head resting between her breasts. She could hear Shizuru's heart rate slowly coming down. _

"_Natsuki," Shizuru whispered softly, stoking Natsuki's blue hair affectionately._

"_Mhm?" Natsuki trailed a finger up and down Shizuru's thigh, still listening to Shizuru's heart._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Shizuru." Natsuki faced up at Shizuru, leaning in to place one more lasting kiss on her soft lips. "Now, may we go home?"_

_Shizuru chuckled loudly, managing to respond only with a nod. The couple quickly redressed, proceeding to leave the school holding tight to the others hand.  
_

* * *

**I do hope that wasn't too bad. Please leave me some _"nice"_ reviews.**


End file.
